yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Himitsu Katame
Himitsu Katame is a second year. She is in Class 2-2 and has a crush on Oka Ruto. Appearance Himitsu has short, straight, thin black hair and long bangs that cover her face. She has really pale skin and wears a one eyed fox mask on the right side of her head. She wears a grey blazer with a black sweater. She also wears a knee long skirt and grey stockings. She also wears chocolate brown shoes. She is very tall, as she stands at 6.6 and weights 50 pounds. A rumor has started that she is starving herself and she rarely eats. Similar to Kuu Dere, She strongly prefers solitude and is rarely seen around people. When she has free time, she walks to the fountain, sits on a bench and reads until the next period. Most people call her boring and creepy. She is really good and behaves in school. She is also very intelligent. Her only friends are Oka,Kuu Dere, Tokumei, and Kireina. Himitsu has had a crush on Oka ever since she moved to school. The reason why is because they both are very alike. Oka never knew about this, but has since grown a liking to her. They are very good friends and occasionally hang out. Backstory When Himitsu was in elementary school, she would always be everyone's target to bullies. She would threaten them sometimes and come back with insults. She would get in trouble for this, but she claims that she was only trying to defend herself. Most people in her school saw her as a bully and would stay away from her. She never got bullied again. Her mother would also punish her for the most stupidest reasons and she would always mumble, " I'm going to be glad when I move out." If she was grounded, she would almost never come out of her room. She would lay in bed and ask herself why her parents treat her like garbage. She always felt like nobody cared about her. She would feel worthless, and always beat herself down. She would always think that she was a mistake and she was nothing. If someone compliments her, she would claim that it was false. Relationships {If you want Himitsu to interact with an OC, comment below!} Ayano: ''' She knows of the things she did and she doesn't blame her. '''Oka: '''She and Oka are the best of friends. She and Kuu Dere would hang out together. '''Tokumei: '''They '''are 3 inches to being friends. Tokumei gets scared with her around because of how tall she is, but they're still friends '''Kuu Dere; '''Second best friends. They hang out almost as much as her and Oka. '''Kireina; '''Himitsu and her would go shopping together. They are pretty good friends and sometimes hang out. Trivia * Himitsu has depression and sometimes has suicidal thoughts. Feel free to call her edgy in the comments. * Her favorite genres of movie are horror movies. * She has one grey eye under her bangs. Her friends know about this. * She wears her mask on special occasions. * She really likes blazers as she finds them comfy. * Outside school, she wears sweaters and hoodies. * Her favorite drink is iced tea and her favorite food is tacos. * Her favorite place at the mall is Hot Topic and her favorite fast food place is Wendy's. * Yandereokaruto22 came up with Himitsu while driving to the Cherry Hill Mall with her mom and her brother * Yandereokaruto22 came up with Himitsu randomly, so she made up a random backstory. Same can be said with Tokumei and Kireina. Category:OCs Category:Students Category:Females Category:2nd Years Category:Classroom 2-2 Category:Occult Club Category:Homosexual